Times Like these
by Lennes A thousand words
Summary: First Fanfiction. Please review this is my first please be nice! I hope you like it! xXx
1. Default Chapter

Times like these  
  
Hello people! This is my first ever fanfiction. So if you do review this, please don't tell me its crap. PLEASE!!  
By the way this set when they were in High School, hope you enjoy it.  
  
Characters  
  
Yuna: Highly UN-POPULAR!!! Often referred to as a geek, freak ect. Her biggest enemy in her school is Rikku surprisingly. She has very few friends, but is extremely smart. She is very beautiful, inside and out. People just don't take the time to see her.  
  
Rikku: Most popular girl in school. Her best friend is Lenne, and has a loving boyfriend, Gippal. She is extremely athletic, (she is a cheerleader) but not very smart. But hey it doesn't matter, she has so many guys chasing her, they can do her homework for her!  
  
Paine: All I can say is, Goth/Loner.  
  
Lenne: A VERY popular girl. Her best friend is Rikku, Tidus and Shuyin are both chaing her which one will she choose? She is smart, sensitive, athletic and is friends with everyone in the school.  
  
Tidus: VERY sensitive, athletic and deeply in love with Lenne.  
  
Shuyin: Same as Tidus.  
  
Gippal: Hot, cute, sweet. He's PERFECT!!  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Hey, Rikku"! Lenne yelled. "Wait up". Lenne pushed her way through the crowded hall to reach Rikku. "Hey honey, how's your weekend been"? Rikku asked her, smiling. "Great thanks, how's yours been"? "Super great!!! Me and Gippal went out to this MASSIVE party on Friday night and this guy came up to me and tried it on with me - while Gippal was getting the drinks of course – and by the time he came back this guy was practically on top of me, when Gippal saw it was me underneath him, he went completely crazy! He picked up that man and THREW him against the wall, the guy almost died, Lenne, died"! Rikku cried. "I don't understand, how is that great"? Lenne asked, Sometimes, she thought, I really don't get my friends. "Lenne did you not hear me, Gippal almost killed someone, all because he loves me!!! How great is that"? "Oh yeah", Lenne said in a confused tone, "So uhh... whats our first lesson"? she asked trying to change the subject. "Math, yay", Rikku said sarcastically. "Okay, sit next to you"? "Sweetie, you don't need to ask. We're best friends"! Rikku said, hugging Lenne tightly.  
They made their way over to their classroom. Rikku and Lenne entered as gracefully as they could. To them appearance was EVERYTHING. "Sexy! Over here"! Gippal yelled to Rikku as she entered the classroom. "Hi baby", Rikku said as she strutted over to Gippal. He stood, put one hand on her ass and another on her back and gave her a kiss. But they were interrupted halfway through by their math teacher. "Gippal, Rikku"! their teacher said tiredly, "How many times do I have to tell you! Save your exchanging of saliva for outside of my classroom, please". "Sorry Sir"! Rikku said, but still smiling sexily. "Yeah, sorry dude. I mean Sir"! Gippal said, clearly enjoying himself. "Alright everyone, turn to page, 177 in your text book, Oh and Rikku please sit next to Yuna for this lesson. You have been having trouble with these decimals I noticed. Yuna will help you". Mr. Burgess said, smiling at Yuna . "But Sir...."! Rikku said, her smile instantly disappeared, "I don't need that frea... I mean Yunas help". "I'm sorry Rikku; you can't persuade me this time". He said seriously. Rikku grabbed her things and threw them into the empty chair next to Yuna. "Alright freakozoide, do this fast or get ready for the beating of a life time from Gippal", Rikku said menacingly. "Uhh... Yes, of course Rikku", Yuna stuttered anxiously.  
  
"Oh my god, you know that freak Yuna"? Rikku asked Lenne after the math lesson was over. "Uhhh, yeah. Why"? "Well, she fully likes Tidus! She practically told me so"! Rikku cried. "What? She fully knows he's mine"! Lenne yelled in anger. "Don't worry, she's no looker, and she has worst personality ever!! She's no competition Lenne", Rikku said reassuringly. "Okay, thanks", Lenne said, happy again. "Come on, it's French next, you know how sir gets if we're late for his lessons.  
  
Lunch at last! Yuna thought. Even though she enjoyed all her lessons, she much preferred lunch. It was the only time she could get away from HER. I wonder, should I ask Lulu if she will play chess with me again? No... she has a social life. "Hey, Yunie", came a mocking voice from behind her. Yuna shuddered. "Ummm.. yeah... uhhh, hi.. uh Rikku", she said as she turned around, she could feel a lump forming in her throat. "Wazzup Yunie"? Came that same mocking tone. "Don't call me that", Yuna whispered to her feet. "What was that Yunie, I didn't quite hear you", Rikku sneered. "Nothing... Uh... sorry I have to umm... go now", Yuna said quietly. That's another lunch I've skipped because of them, Yuna thought to herself, her eyes were brimming with tears. If they ever call me Yunie again, I'll, I'll... I don't know what I'll do. Yuna rushed off to the library, it was her favourite place in the entire school, it was her sanctuary. "Hey, Yuna", said Mrs. Hutt the librarian from behind her desk. "Hi Miss". Yuna said politely. I love it here, no people. Just good old books, they can never hurt you.  
  
"Hi baby"!! Rikku yelled to Gippal, who was over the other side of the lunch hall, "Come sit with us"! Gippal strode across hall, when he reached Rikku he gave her a long kiss and sat down beside her. "Ahhh, no interruptions that time" Gippal said, in a satisfied way. "So, babes, what'cha doing after school"? "Cheerleading practise, sorry. But, you know, you can always come watch", Rikku said, tilting her head to the side. "Ohh yeahh"! Gippal punched the air, "I get to watch my sexy, sexy girlfriend jump up and down in a skin tight purple and white top, and a mini mini-skirt. What could be better"? "Ohhh... I can think of one thing", Rikku said, winking at Gippal. "Ahhh yeah"! Gippal cried. He leant over to Rikku and gave her the biggest longest kiss ever. It was so long that they were almost late for their next lesson. "Come on guys"! Lenne yelled, "We fully cannot be late". "Coming" Rikku sighed. "Rikku! What are you doing? You can't ruin those precious feet, allow me to carry you", Gippal said in a shocked voice, and in one swift movement, he had swept Rikku off her feet, and into him strong, muscular arms. "Thanks honey", Rikku said, looking at him lovingly. "Babes, I'd do ANYTHING for you"! Gippal said, he looked desperate, he wanted more of her. Rikku noticed this look in his eye and comforted him by saying. "Gippal I love you, please don't you ever forget that"! Rikku said, her eyes shinning. "I love you to baby", Gippal whispered. I want it to stay like this forever! he thought.  
  
The last lesson of the day was history, Yuna was looking forward to it immensely, she couldn't wait to see what she got on her history project. She hoped for an A. Yuna was the first to history, as usual, and helped her teacher hand out the projects to the other pupils. Yes!! An A Yuna thought I can't wait to tell dad!! Yuna took her seat at the front desk next to Paine. "Umm... Hi Paine", Yuna said politely. "Oh, yeah hi", Paine said in a distant voice. "You okay"? Yuna asked, slightly concerned. "Oh yeah, I just wanna get home", Paine sighed. "Ok", Yuna said quietly. Throughout the lesson, Rikku and Lenne chatted non stop, and Yuna answered all the questions. By the end of the lesson, Rikku had a detention, and Yuna was awarded a merit. Yes, now I have 89, only one more to go!!! Yuna thought happily. When they were dismissed from their lessons Yuna began to walk home alone. When she reached her road, she began to run, when she got to her house she knocked frantically on the door. When the door was finally opened, she saw her father smiling, it was always like this when she came home. "Angel"! Braska said, kissing her on the cheek. "Daddy! How was your day"? she asked, she always felt the need to know. "Fine thanks Yunie! How's yours been"? "Great thanks! I got an A for my history project, and I got another merit"! Yuna told her father excitedly. "That's great sweetie"! Braska said, looking down on her daughters shinning face. "Do you want anything to drink, daddy"? Yuna asked, she always did this. Her dad had done so much for her, she felt the need to pay him back. "No thank you, but do you want anything? You've been at school all day", Braska always put his daughter first. "No, I'm good thank you, I need to go to my room now, I have some homework to do. See you later daddy, "Yuna said, skipping off to her room. "See you later Sweetie, please remember it's Friday today, you can relax a little", Braska new how things were at school for Yuna, she was picked on a lot and he new it stressed her. She needed to relax. I love my daddy so much! He cares for me, I like school but I love my home. 


	2. Last Breath

Chapter two  
  
"It's shopping time"! Rikku yelled as she and many of her friends entered the mall, "Come on sweetie, keep up", she called over her shoulder at Gippal. "Sure, but... boy am I ever tired, please remember that I got up at 5o'clock this morning to make you breakfast", Gippal said, slightly annoyed. "Are you yelling at me"? Rikku asked, making her best puppy dog eyes. "No no no baby I'm just cranky, ignore me please", Gippal said, rushing over to Rikku. "Oh, good. I love you Gippal", Rikku beamed. "I would die for you Rikku, I love you so much", Gippal, seemed really desperate now, he wanted Rikku, every little bit of her. But did Riku feel the same way, that very question was forever resounding in his head. The second he laid eyes on her he loved her, and wanted her for her body her soul. "Baby are you ok, you seem far away", Rikku asked, staring at him slightly confused. "Oh... I'm fine, come on lets go, you need to catch up with Lenne and all that". Gippal seems far away, what's he thinking about, should I just ask him? Maybe he's cheating on me, maybe he has another girlfriend, would he ever cheat on me? He really seems to love me. Wait I know what it is...  
  
"Yuna! Were you going"? Braska called from the top of the stairs. "Don't worry dad I'm just going to the library", Yuna said up the stairs. "Oh ok, remember, come back by four", Braska said, he always trusted his daughter, he felt lucky to have such a wonderful daughter, and Yuna felt the same way. That's the reason they never fight. "Ok, see you later dad", Yuna said closing the door. Ohhhh, I can't wait, I'm playing in a chess tournament today. I'll be playing some of the best twelve to eighteen year olds in the country. I hope I win. Oh no... I recognise that voice it's... "Yuine, how wonderful to see you", Rikku yelled, laughing loudly. "Hello Rikku", Yuna whispered. "How are ya Yunie"? "Umm uhh Rikku", Yuna said, in nervous voice, "Please don't ... ahh", before Yuna could finish her sentence, Rikku had pushed her. "A little Yuine feel over, what are you gona do get daddy to go beat up the popular kids, while your playing chess? You are pathetic, you are ugly and a waste of space, I can't believe I'm even talking to you. Yuna, I love to see you in pain", Rikku said in such a mean, cold way that even Lenne was taken aback. "Rikku, oh my god", Lenne and Gippal both said schocked. "What? You can't expect me to be nice to scum like her, can you"? Rikku asked, innocently. No one said a thing, they were to scared to disobey their queen. Yuna stood up, crying. She had bloody hands and a bloody face. All she could think to do was run. She ran home, thankfully no one was there. "Okay", Yuna said into the empty house, "The only person that cares for me, is my father, and I can't live just for him. This has gone on for to long, there is only one way to stop this..." She wrote a small not to her father, a few minuets later she picked up a knife, put it to her throat, and said, "You'll be sorry when I'm gone". She cut through her skin, she fell, she cried, she bled. A few minuets later she was nothing more than an empty body. "Yuna, you there"? Braska asked as he entered the kitchen, he saw Yuna. "Yuna... what have you done, what made you... THEM"! Braska picked him self up and ran. He stopped when he found Rikku, Lenne and Gippal. "Do you want to see Yuna right now"? Braska asked, tears in his eyes. "Sure old man, whatever I'm up for a laugh", Rikku said, giggling. They followed Braska, he slammed the door open and pushed them inside, "Go into the kitchen, and look". They stepped into the kitchen and stood, gob smacked. "Oh my god, what have I done"? Rikku asked herself, "I killed someone". "I hope your sorry, now please leave". Braska ordered them, tears running down his face. Yuna I'm sorry Rikku thought I wish I could turn back the clock. I don't know why I bullied you. But I'm very sorry for it. As the hours passed Braska noticed the note Yuna had written, and here it is.  
  
Dad I'm sorry, suicide is not the answer but merely a short cut. I never meant to hurt you. Here is a song that I related to... I never conquered, rarely came, sixteen just held such better days, days when I could still feel alive, I couldn't wait to get outside. The world was wide to late to try, the tour was over, we've survived I can't wait till I get home to pass the time in my room alone. I love you dad, I'll always be with you. Your Little Angel Yuine xxx  
  
Hey guys I hope you liked that, I know it was short, but I think it was pretty good for a first try. By the way, to all you Blink-182 fans out there that song was called Adams song and is in one of their Albums, Enema of the State. And to all of you who haven't heard it, you really should, it's a great song. 


End file.
